Revenge of TD
by Jonathan112
Summary: Summary inside. I own nothing except OCs (unless listed otherwise), everything else belongs to SEGA. Suggestion: Read Tails the Machine and Tails Doll VS. Tails Doll before reading this one. Rated M for intense blood and gore, slight language, and character death. Contains Old Sonic characters.


Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs (unless listed otherwise) and all characters belong to SEGA.

Key: **"Hello" **= Robot talking

* * *

**Revenge of TD**

_Betrayed by his friends and hunted for a crime he did not have any involvement in, TD (Good Tails Doll) is on the run. Only he knows the truth, yet nobody believes him save for two individuals; Shard the Metal and an old ally. No longer having any ties to the Freedom Fighters, TD is now an empty shell of himself and has only one goal in mind; Revenge and the rescue of Sally Acorn from the clutches of Robotnik. Anyone who stands in his way, will pay the ultimate price, even those who were once his friends are not safe._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

Twenty-Two Years after Tails the Machine...

TD, who was in his Mobian form which made him eighteen, was working on something in Tails' Lab when suddenly the door was blown open and Knothole Police Officers grabbed him and put cuffs on his hands, his gem turning orange and his eyes widening.

"You are under arrest for aiding in the capture and roboticization of Princess Sally Acorn. Anything you say can and will be used against you. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be provided." said the lead officer, who's face was hidden by a metal helmet.

"I want a lawyer! I want Tails! I want a ham sandwich!" said TD before he was thrown into the back of a police van. (1)

* * *

Two Days Later; Knothole Courthouse...

Jurors: "GUILTY!"

"This trial was rigged! I didn't even get a lawyer!" said TD as he struggled against those dragging him away before he looked at Tails, who was now twenty-eight.

"Tails, help!"

"Shut up freak." said Tails turning away and that phrase made TD's gem turn a bright orange before he hung his head and the gem turned blue before it turned red.

"I thought you people were my friends. Guess I was wrong from the start. You were always afraid of me. You want me gone? Fine, but I'll prove my innocence and prove that I had no involvement in Sally's capture. Get in my way, you'll regret it. All the evidence was planted, even I could tell that. Goodbye...forever..." said TD before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Ten Weeks Later...

[Carlton West-Oh Mama Plays]

"Put the gun down TD, before you get hurt." said Tails glaring at TD, his arm turned into a Plasma Cannon and pointed at the doll's head.

"You put yours down first." growled TD, his gem a bright red as he held a Desert Eagle handgun.

"Why did you betray us?"

"Betray you?! I had NOTHING to do with Sally's capture, I didn't even KNOW about it until I was told! I can't believe you listened to them! Some friend you are! Even after the portal accident, you still ignored me over your inventions! I AM NOT A TRAITOR! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! You know what? Forget it! Shoot me and be the hero, Tails. You always wanted to be the hero, now's your chance!"

Tails' cannon shakes before he sighs.

"I can't..." said Tails in defeat.

"Too bad because I don't care about you anymore!" said TD as he began pulling the trigger only for a suddenly pain to erupt from his gem as it shattered into millions of little pieces and he dropped his gun and fell to his knees...

[End Theme]

* * *

TD shot awake and looked around inside the make-shift tent before he felt metallic arms wrap around.

**"You okay TD?" **asked Shard the Metal looking at TD questioningly.

"Yeah...another nightmare..." said TD getting up and walking towards the fire.

"Why are you helping me Shard?"

**"Well, I suppose I'm returning the favor after you helped me after I was nearly killed by that Metal Sonic. Also, even I could tell the evidence was planted. Tons of Robotnik's fingerprints littered those objects, surprised your buddy didn't catch them."**

"Don't mention Tails around me anymore." growled TD looking away.

**"Sorry. Didn't realize you were still that sore about the whole thing."**

"Just forget it Shard."

**"Do you mean that literally or metaphorically? Heh heh heh."**

"Oh very funny Shard. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Wow, you've really turned dark." said a voice from out of nowhere and both jump to their feet before black mist forms into a swirl and a figure walks out. His face hidden by a black mask, both eyes visible. His cloak was a dark purple-black color.

"Do I know you?" said TD glaring at the figure.

"Ouch. That's very hurtful TD. Considering you and your 'friends' used me as a battering ram twenty-two years ago (your time), I'm surprised that you'd forget about me."

"Wait a minute...Klaxon?"

"Yep. Thought I had flaked out on you guys? I wasn't here for the trial but my spy said, the evidence was rigged, the trial was rigged, you had no lawyer, you couldn't defend yourself, everyone was against you, even...you know who. And I had my spy check on Robotnik. Boy, are you gonna have a lovely chat with Robotnik in a while judging by your facial expressions and your gem color." said Klaxon chuckling.

"I'm not going straight for Robotnik, I'm gonna show him how mad he's made me. He thinks he can get away with turning my friends against me? He won't survive this time." said TD as his eyes turn black and his gem turns a bright blood-red as Shard and Klaxon gulp nervously.

"Welll...I'm gonna go see what Knothole's like now. See ya in a bit! Bye!" said Klaxon before he turned into a purple-black blur and left the two.

"And I have to update my hardware. Goodnight. *Powers Down*" said Shard before his optics went blank and he fell to the ground.

"Chickens..." muttered TD looking away in annoyance before he sat by the fire again.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Also, I brought Shard the Metal back because...I kind of like the guy. If you don't know Shard the Metal, look him up on Sonic Wiki.

(1) Anyway care to guess what this is a reference from?


End file.
